hackDAWN
by Wolverinefan
Summary: A .hack continuation. Takes place after the games (but not shugo and rena..i didnt like them) This story is done as a RolePlay so it does need some imagination. Please Review if you like! Enjoy!


.hack//DAWN  
By: Michael Samajean (Wolverinefan)  
Co-Authored by: Daniel Castaneda (CowboyDan) and Joseph Ewing  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own .hack//. We do own our respective characters and the theme of this story. If this resembles yours in any way it was not intentional. These were our ideas. Thank you!  
  
Current Characters:  
  
Raith: age 19 Class: Wavemaster (looks like tsukasa but orange tint to clothes)  
  
Blaze: Age 19 Class: Twin Blade (like sora and moonstone combined)  
  
LOGIN1: DAWN  
  
A 19 year old male checks his e-mail.  
  
SENDER: Blaze TO: Raith  
Message: Delta: Howling Great Planes  
  
Hmmmm I smell rare items..  
Here's another infected area  
Lets check it out!  
  
Raith types on his screen.  
  
SENDER: Raith TO: Blaze  
Message: RE: Delta: Howling Great Planes  
  
I'm on my way!  
  
Raith lifted his VR visor and put it over his head. As he did he felt a slight pull. Everyone feels a slight pull when entering "The World", a very popular online mmorpg. Here mind almost separates from body and become someone else.  
  
Aqua Capital Mac Anu (Delta)  
  
Near the chaos gate, which looked like a giant gold ring, a Wavemaster that stood about five-foot four appeared.  
  
Blaze: "Finally!" said the five-foot nine Twin-Blade.  
  
Raith: "So lets get those rare items :p!"  
  
The two had joined together in The World two months ago and formed a rare- item hunting party. They would go to infected areas and gather the rare upgraded merchandise.  
  
At the chaos gate the two, in unison, raised their weapons and shouted their destination.  
  
Gold rings surrounded them as they teleported to the field.  
  
Delta: Howling Great Planes  
  
The two arrived on a flat black plane. In their ears they heard a loud ringing sound. The area around them crackles and the sky was nothing more than red binary digits.  
  
Raith: "I've never seen infection this bad.are there even any magic portals?"  
  
Blaze: "Not a one.lets check the dungeon."  
  
The two came to a giant cave. The inside of the cave was as corrupt as the outside.  
  
They had reached the final level with out a magic portal or a rare-item to show for it.  
  
Raith: "I hope the Gott Statue has something :p"  
  
Blaze: "I hope so too!"  
  
As the two entered the final chamber they saw two other players.  
  
Unknown Player 1: "What are you two doing here? This is an restricted, infected area!"  
  
Unknown Player 2: "Kite..something's coming!"  
  
Kite: "Tsukasa.look out!"  
  
The whole area started to shake, all around the players monsters came from the ground.  
  
Raith: "What the &@*#.....these monsters don't exist!"  
  
Blaze: "#$!$ the door closed behind us!"  
  
The four gathered in the center of the room.  
  
Kite: "And who might you two be?"  
  
Raith: "I'm Raith and this is Blaze.Rare-Item hunters."  
  
Kite: "I'm Kite, this is Tsukasa, were system administrators. We dealt with a problem like this.a long while ago."  
  
Blaze: "Umm guys.heads up!"  
  
The monsters fused together to make one giant monster. The beast swung its huge arm at the players. Blaze and Kite dove to one side, Tsukasa and Raith to the other.  
  
Tsukasa: "Stick with me" she said giving Raith a hand "I can't die" The Wavemaster erected a barrier.  
  
Kite and Blaze attacked the monster.  
  
Blaze: "Staccato!" Blaze spun around in a circular motion, hitting the enemy.  
  
Raith: "They aren't taking damage!"  
  
Kite: "Databugs!"  
  
Tsukasa: "She's back!"  
  
Blaze: "She?"  
  
Kite: "Less Talk!"  
  
The two twin-blades attacked the monster furiously. After nearly five minutes a giant barcode appears around the creature.  
  
Kite lifted his arm and a green bracelet appeared.  
  
Kite: "DATA-DRAIN!"  
  
A beam of green light shot from his arm and sucked the creature in. All that was left was a small insignificant creature.  
  
Raith: "I'll get it!"  
  
Raith hit his wand on the ground and a small lightning bolt finished off the creature.  
  
Kite: "It isn't over!!!"  
  
As he spoke the ground shook again, this time the screen faded to black. All the players could see was each other. A sinister looking girl dressed entirely in white appeared.  
  
Tsukasa: "Dark Aura!!  
  
Kite: "Morganna!"  
  
With a flick of her wrist she summoned a great creature.  
  
A giant wolf appeared before the parties. This was a creature so huge and so terrifying that it couldn't possibly exist.  
  
Tsukasa: "I'll get us out of this." The female grabbed the parties arms and tried teleporting.  
  
Morganna: "You think I'll let you use my own tricks against me again? You make me laugh."  
  
Kite: "We can handle anything you try and throw at us! C'mon Tsukasa.do a summon!"  
  
Tsukasa: "Lanceor!" The Wavemaster summoned a large lightning based creature.  
  
The wolf stood still.  
  
Kite: "Orchid Dance!" Kite swirled around in a flash of brown light.  
  
Blaze: "C'mon man lets help!"  
  
Raith: "Right!"  
  
Blaze: "Staccato!"  
  
Raith: "Juk Kruz!"  
  
The team barraged the creature, finally a barcode emerged.  
  
Kite: "DATA-DRAIN!"  
  
Morganna: "Reverse drain!" The girl shot a green beam at the giant beast.  
  
Kites drain went straight through the beast and hit Tsukasa. The harder he tried to turn it off the stronger the pull became. Finally a beam of black light flowed through the beam and the two fell unconscious.  
  
The beast, Fenrir, Shot a data-drain at the two remaining players.  
  
Blaze, who was kneeling by kite to see if he could revive him, was the first target. Without thinking Raith shove Blaze out of the way and the beam went through his shoulder.  
  
Raith: "Man...the pain.it hurts..how am I feeling this?!" The Wavemasters shoulder was gone. He was coated in a pale green.  
  
The screen crackled once again, this time a white light followed by a large white wand crashed the current screen. Blaze and Raith were surrounded by white now. The bodies of the fallen were also there.  
  
Helba: "Our two greatest stars have fallen, Aura asked me to assist her in bringing you and them here."  
  
A girl in white appeared. She looked just like Morganna but full of light and love. Aura touched the two bodies and took a red orb from each. As she took them the bodies faded away.  
  
Helba: "They are now comatose, as you are Raith, it is your turn to aid, the twilights end."  
  
Raith: "aaaahhhh.the pain!"  
  
Aura walked to Raith and put the orbs in his body. The orbs rebuilt his body and changed his colors from tan to, at a glance, every color of the spectrum.  
  
Helba: "You are infected, logging out is no longer an option."  
  
Aura hands Raith a ring.  
  
Raith obtains Ring of Dawn  
  
Aura: "The power of the ring can save you, it can also restore all that's lost, if used correctly. Infection can be fought by obtaining and injecting viral cores."  
  
Helba: "Blaze, you can help him, be his outside contact. I give you this."  
  
Blaze obtains Armlet of Twilight  
  
Helba: "This will protect you from Data-Drain while you aid our savior. With that we leave you, I will be in contact."  
  
The two reappeared on the delta server.  
  
Both tried logging out. Only Blaze succeeded. 


End file.
